Mobile communication devices are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communications based on a network connectivity provided by base transceiver stations also known as cell towers or cell sites. Electronic devices may have a system memory partition which stores an operating system package and fundamental communication applications for operating the electronic device. The operating system protects the system partition by restricting read/write access to privileged users, for example to administrators of an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of the electronic device. Electronic devices may also have a user memory partition which provides for user data such as third party applications downloaded by an electronic device user. The operating system may permit read/write access to the user memory partition to normal users, for example unprivileged users or users with normal privileges.